Another For The Road VL 2
by Observer101
Summary: In the second installment of AFTR, Janet Majors soon discovers that her beloved husband, Brad, never made it to where he was going. So together with some unlikey allies, she imbarks on a mission that she never imagined coming.


Chapter One: Little Black…_Book?_

Denton, USA was a very interesting little town, filled with its charming quirks and ghastly gossip. Not to mention that the weather there was fairly fashionable and today was no exception except when Mother Nature suddenly decided to unleash her pent up frustration in the form of a Hellish storm on the unsuspecting Dentontians. In fact, the town hadn't seen this type of storm in quite a while, six years to be exact and that was exactly what had Janet Majors currently on edge as she idly gazed out of living room window of her humble abode. "_Oh I sure do hope he's alright because if so, I am going to kill him myself for making me like this!"_ Janet irritably thought to herself as she continued watching the thick streams of rain bombard the front window.

It had been a grand total of seven hours, (and counting) since she had last seen and heard from her charming and slightly _special _husband, Brad Majors; who had decided to pay an overdue visit to their former high school science teacher and now family friend, Dr. Evert _Von_ Scott, who lived roughly thirty minutes outside of Denton. Technically speaking, it wasn't originally Brad's idea to visit Dr. Scott but after a heartfelt discussion with Janet; he had decided to give it a shot, seeing how truly in the dark he was regarding a rather interesting, irritable _condition _he had developed or rather discovered he shared with his self-center, slightly better looking twin brother, Farley Flavors. But now, Janet felt like kicking herself in the ass as she felt completely responsible for Brad being missing in action. "Oh what did I get him into?!" Janet cried out to her empty surroundings as the sky before her temporarily lit up with an enchanting sapphire glow, which additionally captured Janet in one of the same until reality came roaring back to life.

"Wait a minute, what the Hell am I doing just sitting here moping about when I could actually be doing something?!" Fueled with a sudden fiery passion, Janet quickly got to her feet only for her to once again sit down as she realized that she hadn't a clue where or even how to begin. "It might be wise to actually have a plan before I go gallivanting off somewhere and make a fool of myself. " Shaking her head, Janet defeatedly slumped back into her stallion black recliner; aimlessly staring out into the hellish, storm filled night praying to whomever would be willing to listen to a wife's cry. "_Please let Brad be alright and heh maybe I am just over reacting but it's just not like Brad to do something like this."_

Little did she know how right she was as she silently continued sitting there in the hallowed living room. However, time quickly wore away her nerves to the point where she had to at least fix herself something, _stronger_ than iced tea to cool her nerves but, along the way into the kitchen; a most 'unusual' thing occurred which made her temporarily forget her troublesome situation. "What was that…?" Her eyes quickly shifted side to side as another 'wave' of something she couldn't quite describe washed through her mind. Trying to keep a cool demeanor and quite frankly not having the time to have a break down, Janet did the next best thing and that was to simply brush it off. "I do believe that…*laugh*that is only supposed to happen _after_ I become _slightly _intoxicated, not before." Shaking her head, Janet continued into the kitchen, going through her mental check list as to what she would need to make her evening 'Bloody Marry'. "Okay let's see…" Her fingers ran over a few items in the cabinet she recently opened while her other hand held in it the glass she was going to use when a thunderous explosion caused her to practically jump out of her skin. "Jesus Christ!!" The glass she had been holding in her left hand immediately fell onto the ground; becoming nothing more than tiny fragments of glass which in turn caused Janet's tolerance level to drop a few degrees and say some not so lady like words. "Ah damnit screw the glass, I'll just take the freaking…" Before she got a chance to finish that sentence; Janet, forgetting that she had left the top Mahogany stained, cabinet door opened; ran smack into it causing her to fall flat onto the marble tiled kitchen floor. "Bottle…"

Doing the best to make light of the situation, Janet slowly got back onto her feet and started making way to clean up the disastrous mess she made when something new caught her eyes. Sure enough, stealthily laying on the marble counter top before her was a slightly worn, tattered little black address book of which made Janet look at it complete astonishment and surprise. "Oh my God…it can't be."


End file.
